Changed!
by Blueladymare
Summary: When a spell backfires, England and the rest of the country's find themselves in a very bad prediciment...they have all switched bodies! Can they fix it or will they have to stay like that forever? T for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

**Warning: Swearing, France**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia!**

"Oh! Bloody gits!" Arthur slammed the door and reached for his book. He was drunk and had just been hit on by non other than France. He had once again, pinched Arhtur's ass, and had tried getting him drunk, so he could get in his pants. Like England would ever let that bastard in bed with him.

_Harrow, mallow, er..._

Arthur blinked his eyes then stumbled.

_Hallow, Marrow, Follow, Hollow..._

A bright light hit him and he felt him self being pulled. _Did I mess up?_ He wondered then he fell into darkness.

England woke up in a large bed. He blinked his eyes open and sat up. Where was he? This wasnt his room...he looked around and saw a book shelf. He realized the books were written in French. "Oh...dammit! If that bastard!" He said getting up but he realized that he was a little taller than before. He looked down and noticed his body was much leaner, and his...well...England blushed then looked in the mirror and screamed. He had long blond hair, blue eyes and a lightly stubbled chin. "Oh..." England realized he was in Frances body. He really fucked up that spell last night. He was in France's body...and naked too. But if he was in France's body...where was France? Oh god...a sudden realization made him sick. France had to be in his body.

With that thought England screamed again, and fainted. Little did he know that him and France were not the only ones affected.

**Short intro, but Ihope you liked it! Please reply and everything! Tell me what you think! See you next time with a much longer chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Warnings: Swearing, Suggestive Material**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hetalia!**

**Thanks to: pastacat, Dogsrule, and Jellywolf, and all the other countless people who read!**

France moaned and turned over in his sleep. He was dreaming about England again, and he hardly realized he was on the ground. He sat up and yawned. Why was he on the floor? He remebered going to sleep in his large bed...France groaned. His head felt like it had been hit with a brick. He recognized the feeling as being hung over. "Oh...damn..." He stumbled and fell. He noticed he was wearing a green uniform much like Englands.

France frowned and looked in the mirror. He saw England's reflection. "Oh cher..." He mumbled running his hand through the short hair. "I look horrible!" He muttered then looked around, and smiled. He started to unbutton his shirt. A cellphone in Englands pocket rang scaring France. "B-bonjour?" He said. "You better not even look at my body!" England screamed into France's ear. "Oh, Mon cher! I would never do zuch a thing!" France lied. _How the hell did he know?_ France screamed in his head.

"Sure...we need to meet up..." England frowned. "Wait...the UN meeting...its in your country isnt it?" France asked. England realized that. "Its today..." "Monsieur Francis!" England nearly dropped the phone when someone knocked on his door. "L'avion est prêt." England furrowed his brow. What did he say? "O-oui!" England replied in his best France impersonation. He heard footsteps walk away and he let out a long shaky breath. "What does 'L'avion est prêt' mean?" England asked France as he got dressed in Frances clothes. "The plane iz ready." France translated. "I see..." England frowned. "Francis...were are your..." England shivered. "Underwear?" France laughed on the other line. "Mon Cher, I find having to wear underwear inconvient, I mean what if I have to take them off quickly for a quick act of s-." "AGH! No enough!" England wanted to barf.

He finished dressing, without underwear on and took note of some French to use to get by until meeting up with France at the meeting. France as promised, did not take advantage of being in Englands body, although the temptation was very strong and made his way to the meeting hall to meet everyone.

America woke up...cold. He tried to snuggle down in the bed more and he realized it wasnt the outside of the bed that was cold...rather himself. His skin was cold...He opened his eyes and looked around. He realized he was in a hotel room. Thats right the meeting in England...he layed back down when a book caught his eye. Библия...America didnt need to know what it said to know what launguage it was. That commie bastards Russian...

America jumped up and then saw his reflection in the mirror. Tall, musciler, sandy blond hair, and violet eyes. America stared shocked. What the hell had happened? He blinked his eyes. He was in a pair of boxers and a beige scarf. _The creepy dude even wears it to bed?_ America frowned. He found Russia's clothes and put them on. He felt weird but felt even more weird almost naked.

America wondered if this had this had something to do with one of Englands spells? Why would he make them change?

Germany sighed and blinked his eyes open. He sat up and groaned. He looked over to see a blond man...wait no that was him. "Was zum Teufel?" He hollered and 'himself' opened his eyes and hollered back at him. "Cosa ... cosa ... COSA?" He screamed in Italian. "Italy?" Germany asked. "G-germany...what are you doing in my body?" Italy sniffed. Germany looked down and sure enough he was the small Italian. "What happened?" Germany asked but Italy was hugging, which was a problem as Italy was the large german, and did not control his streagth. "It-aly..." He gasped for air. "I cant breath!" Italy let go and gasped. "Im so sorry Germany!"

"Ja...we need to find out what happened...perhaps England would know something." Germany got up in the hotel room, and found some clothes. He frowned and looked at his body being controlled by the Italian. He was struggling with the Germans clothes but eventually he managed to get them on and Germany and him left for the meeting.

Russia stared at his body. Had the vodka finally got him so drunk he was hallucinating? Why the hell did he look like America? Russia ran a hand down the American's chest, across the muscles. "Hmmm..." Russia was lost in thought then he heard an alarm go off. It was telling him to get to the meeting. What was he supposed to do? "I'llgo like this da~!" Russia smiled and got dressed.

**Thanks for reading! More countrys next time, and a meeting! Please comment, this story rating might go up in later chapters sorry **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Warnings: Swearing, Suggestive Material (i.e. France)**

**Rating: T**

**Traded Bodys:**

**France and England**

**America and Russia**

**Italy and Germany**

**Prussia and Hungary**

**Austria and Switzerland**

The minute England saw France he started to strangle him. "You bloody frog!" He screamed as they fought in the meeting hall. They were the only two there so far. France laughed and England found it frustrating to hear Frances perverted laugh coming from his own mouth. England fell over when America came in. "Thank god your here." England frowned. America had a creepy childish smile on his face.

"You are France now, da?" England froze at the voice. "Oh mon cher, you turned Russia into America!" France laughed but shut up from a look from Russia/America. All three of them looked towards the door as they heard loud heavy footsteps and in stepped Russia. "Oh dudes!" He panted. "Dammit Commie bastard, you need toget back in shape." He said catching his breath. England raised aperfectly manicured eyebrow and looked at America.

"Verdammt, it was you wasnt it England?" Italy came in hollering with Germany trying to stop him. Or...rather Germany in Italys body and Italy in germanys body. England sighed and placed a hand over his face. "Im so sorry...truelly I am...I dont want to be in Frances body..."

"Ve~ Lets just all calm down!" Italy tried to calm everyone down as he looked around biting his...well Germanys lip. "How did this happen?" Italy asked England. "Well if frog didnt try to get me drunk and in bed I wouldnt of done this! I was only trying to do something to France not all of you, and I did not want to end up in his fucking body!"

France laughed. "Ohonhonhon! But mon cher, it worked out much better than you planned!" He smiled and placed a hand over his heart. "I have always wanted to experiance myself in bed." He said eyeing his body greedily.

"Gross dude!" America gagged. "How on earth are you that perverted?" America frowned and looked at England who was paling. "He was kidding...right?" America asked a little scared of what France would do in Englands body. "We need to sort thi-."

"Ow verdammt woman!" Came a brunette woman screaming at a albino man. "Give me back my body!" He hissed weilding a frying pan. The woman tried to hide behind Germany. "West, help!" He begged and Germany looked at him. "Ve? Hello Prussia..." Italy giggled at him. Prussias/Hungarys eyes grew wide in horror. "Nein! You traded bodys too? We're doomed..." She/He sat on the ground looking up at the woman in his body. Hungary sighed and placed the skillet on the table. "Its Englands fault right?" He hissed. England groaned. "Crap..." Hungary was staring at England's body, and frowned when he winked at him. "Over here Hungary..." Hungary looked over to see France doing a face palm. "Oh..." Hungary said.

"Oh? These are fake?" Came what sounded like Switzerlands voice down the hall. "Put them back on!" Austrias voice followed and the two came walking into the room. Both were frowning and Austria had his glasses off and was looking at them with a disapoiting look. "Did you know Austrias glasses are fake?" Switzerland asked from Austrias body.

"Ja." Germany and Prussia awnsered. "We knew." Hungary snorted. "Nothing I didnt know...really you should pay more attention Vash." "I could shoot you!" Switzerland reached for his side and realized that he was in Austrias body. "Roderich give me my gun." He hissed. Austria shook Switzerlands head. "Nein." He frowned and looked at the gun with distaste. "Really, I dont see why you always go everywhere armed." Switzerland hissed and threw some words at Austria who replied back.

"We need to figure this out!" America hollered and everyone shut up looking at him. Well craning their necks up to look at him. He narrowed his violet eyes and frowned. "Did you try reversing the spell?" America asked England who sighed. "No because I was stuck in France." France began to giggle. "No pun intented." He narrowed his eyes too. "I did find this..." France took out Englands magic book.

"Bloody hell! Thats the book!" England grabbed it and flipped to the page and frowned. "Oh...this isnt good..." He gulped and France snuck behind him and read it smiling. "Ohonhonhon! Mon cher, I say we should try this!" "What does it say?" Germany asked. England gulped before reading.

_Before you can see through your eyes once more,_

_You must walk in life with your hearts truth,_

_The body you switch with that is your hearts desire,_

_you must follow these directions._

_See the hurt, love and fears of there life,_

_Learn what their wishes and dreams are,_

_When you learn the truth to find a way back,_

_A kiss you must share with your hearts true love._

Every stood in silence and then hollered at once. "No way!" America hollered. Austria and Switzerland were arguing again. Hungary started trying to hit Prussia with the skillet again. "Silence!" Germany hollered, although it was weird hearing his voice in Italys body."We need to do what it says right?" England nodded. "Then that's what we will do. Perhaps during that time England...er France...one of them can find out how to fix this!" Everyone nodded there heads in agreement.

"First we need to see if any others were switched and tell them..." England said and everyone got out their cellphones and started calling people.

**Thanks for reading! Please stay tuned for more next time da~ Blueladymare out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Warnings: Suggestive Material**

**Rating: T**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

France stomped Englands foot impatiently. He was tired of waiting for the man to come back from searching his library. He could tell quite a few others had the same feeling. Russia (America) paced franticly and tripped over his large feet every now and then getting glares thrown at him from America (Russia).

Hungary (Prussia) fidgeted in the dress not used to the feeling, Switzerland (Austria) tapped his foot as well, and Prussia (Hungary) threw everyone questioning glances. Inside she was dying from a massive fangasm. She had to check her nose everynow and then to make sure it wasnt bleeding from the thoughts she came up with.

England came back sighing. "I couldnt find anything..." He said sitting down sadly. "There must be something we can do about this! I dont want tobe stuk as a damn commie forever!" America complained. Russia hissed. "Watch your mouth comrade." He frowned.

"Do you have any idea what the riddle ment?" Switzerland asked. He was still fidgeting with Austrias glasses. Italy was frowning because he couldnt swing his legs anymore on the chair since Germanys legs were longer than the Italians. Germany sighed and glared at England. "Its your fault!" He hissed and England was about to defend himself but France jumped in front. "No...it was an accident..." France said. England stared in shock. What the hell was France doing? Could he be taking the blame for once?

Englands hopes were crushed when he felt Frances (His own) hand rubbing his ass. "You damn perverted frog!" England threw a punch at France who missed it and laughed. "Now Mon cher!" He was rudely interupted when England pounced him and tried to beat the crap out of him. He then realized that wasnt a good idea since it was himself he would beating up.

After everyone calmed down the question that Switzerland brought up was finally awensered.

"Well this is what I got from it..." England began.

_Before you can see through your eyes once more,_

_You must walk in life with your hearts truth,_

_The body you switch with that is your hearts desire,_

_you must follow these directions._

_See the hurt, love and fears of there life,_

_Learn what their wishes and dreams are,_

_When you learn the truth to find a way back,_

_A kiss you must share with your hearts true love._

"Before you can see through your eyes once more, Meaning before we can change back." He explained. "You must walk in life with your hearts truth, Not quite sure what that means other than we have to stay like this, The body you switch with that is your hearts desire, which is a bunch of bullshit I am not in love with the damn frog!"

Everyone agreed. Of course everyone was in denial.

"See the hurt, love and fears of there life, so we probably have to learn about the person we are..." England continued. "Learn what their wishes and dreams are, same thing, When you learn the truth to find a way back, Akiss you must share with your hearts true love..." Everyone made gagging sonuds except for Italy. "Ve~ I can kiss Germany?" Italy tried to kiss Germany who blushed trying to push his own body off him. "Nein Italia!" He said.

England sighed. "First I think...we should talk with the people we are switched with...alone." England shivered at this. "Then those two can decided on what to do by themselves. Okay? Good." England said standing up signaling that the meeting was over. Russia grinned and drug America out who gave up a fight and almost one since he was in the larger mans body, but he was pulled away by the scarf.

Italy and Germany left next in silence. Followed by Prussia and Hungary, Prussia trying to avoid the frying pan. Soon everyone was gone leving France and England alone. "No..." England knew what France was going to say. "Oui! You will stay at my place!" France grabbed the protesting England and led him to a car before driving to the airport not caring he didnt have any clothes himself.

**Sorry short chapter, next chapter, there will be in the countrys veiwpoints. By the way, who would like this to turn into a Mpreg? I think it would be kinda funny, but I would bump this up to M for yaoi...tell me what you think!**


	5. Notice

**Im sorry for the inconvinience, this story along with all the others will be moved to my new fanfiction account, Ghostwriteres. I would like if you stayed with this story, and I am sorry that I have to change my account like this, but it is neccessary, starting in a few days I will be moving these storys to that account and this one will only be used for storys I am reading and watching. Thank you.**

**Kayla**


End file.
